


Back Home

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Taylor is back on Earth and DTF
Relationships: Taylor (Lifeline)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Back Home

“You have no idea what it was like,” Taylor pants, rutting up against you, his face in your neck. “All alone in space for so long.” 

You’re working on the buttons of his shirt. You’re just as desperately turned on as he is, panties already soaked beyond repair. 

Ever since Taylor had made his way back to earth the two of you were determined to meet in person. 

Then he had shown up at your apartment out of the blue and your happy reunion had quickly turned passionate. 

“Couldn’t get you out of my mind for a _second_,” he’s gasping as he fumbles with your jeans, and he seems like he’s going to say more but he doesn’t, choosing instead to kiss you hard on the mouth. 

He’s shaking in your arms and whimpering into your kiss, still humping against you like a dog, but now your jeans are undone so you’re one step closer. 

You move to work at his zipper but he stops you, yanking down his pants in one fluid motion and now you can see how achingly hard he is, precome already leaking out of the top of his cock. 

You move to get your underwear off, letting them fall around your ankles, and that fast he’s inside you, fucking you hard and needy. 

“_Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes_,” he says, moaning like this is the first time he’s ever gotten any, crushing your chest against his. 

“So good. So so so good.” He might actually be crying, but he’s keeping his face against your neck so you can’t tell for sure. 

“Better than I ever could have _dreamed_...................”

If you’re being honest, you’d have to agree with him. Taylor is thick, much thicker than you expected, but the stretch is amazing and leaves you melting around him. The pace is rough and quick, he’s desperate to be inside you, rutting into you like a puppy. 

You really can’t blame him. He was stuck on an alien planet for god knows how long. If it were you, you’d be insanely horny too.

“I love you, you know,” Taylor slurs, not slowing his pace for a second. “You saved my life and I love you and this is the best pussy I’ve had in my life and......and........and.....” 

He cries out so loud you have to clamp a hand over his mouth. 

“I’m gonna come. Oh god I’m gonna come. Fuck, shit, fuck, god, I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I’m gonnnnnnnaaaaa.........”

You feel it as he comes, hot and wet inside you, and you let him ride it out, thrusting into you until he’s come down from his high. 

When he’s finally done he looks at you through his hair with a sheepish grin. “Sorry I didn’t last that long,” he says. “But I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you in the shower.” 

You nod, giddy, and take him by the hand to lead him to your shower. You hope he eats you out under the running water. You hope that after that, he shoves you against the glass and takes you like an animal. You hope that after that, he lets you draw him into your bed for a fourth round that’s slow and sweet and passionate. You hope that in the morning you can straddle his hips and ride him. You hope your love fest continues into the next day until you're a puddle of pleasured goo on the mattress.

But even if it doesn’t, you’re happy. Taylor is back home and in your arms and that’s all that matters. 


End file.
